


Special Friends

by Sasha



Category: Placebo
Genre: M/M, Rock Band, Slash, folsdal, on tour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha/pseuds/Sasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite à un petit bizutage de la part des membres du staff, Steve se retrouve confronté à ses propres incertitudes concernant sa sexualité et ses sentiments ambigus envers Stefan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Se déroule durant l'été 2009, pendant la tournée des festivals européens du groupe.

Un nuage de fumée s'étirait en volutes au dessus des têtes baissées des hommes assis en cercle autour d'une petite table. Le lourd silence uniquement troublé par le grondement d'un moteur faisait transpirer le plus jeune d'entre eux à grosses gouttes. Le barbu face à lui lui lança un sourire moqueur et abattit ses cartes sur la table, les autres suivirent, et Steve finit par laisser tomber ses cartes à son tour. Des rugissements de rire résonnèrent autour de lui alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans ses mains, un sourire contrit aux lèvres.

\- Allez gamin fais pas cette tête, tu finiras par y arriver ! Lui lança un des techniciens avec une expression goguenarde. Mais en attendant, ton gage...

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit sachet de papier blanc. Un rire silencieux secoua l'assemblée, et Steve eut de gros soupçons quant au contenu du sachet. L'homme extirpa une petite pilule bleue claire du sachet et la tendit au jeune batteur, un sourire immense lui fendant la figure. Le jeune homme lança un regard à la ronde, cherchant du soutien, mais tous le fixaient avec le même sourire impatient. A contre-cœur il attrapa la pilule du bout des doigts et l'avala rapidement. Rien ne se produisit et on distribua à nouveau les cartes sans en reparler.  
Steve fixa à nouveau son jeu sans trop y croire, avec ces cartes il avait la possibilité de gagner, sûr et certain. Inconsciemment il leva la main pour se frotter le cou, puis le menton et les joues. Un léger frisson lui parcourut le dos, et une vague de chaleur déferla soudainement sur son corps. Fronçant les sourcils il jeta un coup d'œil à la climatisation, mais celle-ci ronronnait normalement, et personne d'autre ne semblait souffrir d'une chaleur quelconque. Décidant de ne pas s'en soucier, le batteur se reconcentra sur son jeu, mais il lui était à présent difficile de se focaliser dessus. Toutes les dix secondes il passait sa main dans sa nuque, frottait ses bras, ou gigotait sur sa banquette. La pilule qu'ils lui avaient donnée agissait bizarrement, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Agacé et perdu, il essuyait sa main moite contre son short lorsque la petite porte de la pièce où ils étaient réunis s'ouvrit. Stefan passa la tête par l'entrebâillement du panneau métallique et leur jeta un coup d'œil surpris. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et les salua gentiment. Un concert de salutations lui répondit de la part des membres du staff.  
Steve, lui, fixait le torse nu du musicien sous sa chemise ouverte. Quelqu'un dit quelque chose qui fit rire Stefan, et ses muscles s'agitèrent sous les yeux médusés du batteur.  
Et tout à coup, sans prévenir, Steve se rendit compte qu'il était plus dur que jamais. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué par sa réaction. Stefan lui jeta un coup d'œil concerné.

\- Steve, est-ce que ça va ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune batteur, qui se recroquevilla sur sa banquette, autour de lui des sourires entendus commencèrent à fleurir sur les lèvres. Au même moment une silhouette fine se glissa dans la pièce et attira toute l'attention sur elle. Brian venait leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et les remercier pour le très bon travail qu'ils avaient fourni dans la journée. Stefan s'appuya contre le montant de la porte en l'écoutant, tandis que le jeune batteur gardait la tête baissée et tentait de respirer calmement. Il releva légèrement les yeux et rencontra le regard pénétrant du bassiste qui s'humidifia légèrement la bouche dans l'intention de parler. Un faible gémissement d'envie échappa à Steve qui rougit brutalement en s'entendant. Les regards convergèrent vers lui à nouveau, et sans attendre il se releva d'un bond et sortit en trombe de la petite pièce, abandonnant son si bon jeu sur la table.  
Brian regarda, surpris, la silhouette de son batteur disparaître dans le petit escalier menant à l'étage du bus. Les ricanements venant de la part des hommes réunis dans la petite pièce lui mirent la puce à l'oreille, et sans un mot il s'éloigna lui aussi vers les marches étroites, laissant Stefan se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air circonspect.  
Le guitariste poussa la porte de la pièce du fond, celle où ils regardaient souvent des films ensemble, et trouva Steve assis sur un coin de banquette, les mains autour de ses genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, ses lunettes pendant entre ses doigts crispés. Son torse nu montait et descendait trop rapidement pour quelqu'un qui n'avait fait que jouer aux cartes. Sans dire un mot, Brian s'assit à ses côtés et posa gentiment sa main sur les mèches blondes du plus jeune.

\- Steve... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le batteur déglutit difficilement et rentra la tête dans ses épaules.

\- J'ai perdu... et ils m'ont donné un truc bleu, sais pas ce que c'est mais... hm Stefan est venu et...

\- Et ?

\- Et j'ai... j'ai..., Il n'arrivait décidément pas à le dire, alors il se contenta de laisser ses pieds rejoindre le sol et indiqua de la main son entre-jambe.

Brian observa le visage rougissant de Steve, qui fuyait son regard, avant de constater la visible érection du batteur.

\- Hm... ok. Écoute, ce n'est pas... c'est une blague ok ? Un truc qu'ils ont l'habitude de faire aux nouveaux, tu ne dois pas... c'est pas grave d'accord ? C'est juste un petit aphrodisiaque.

\- Mais je... enfin c'est, c'est Stefan... je sais pas pourquoi...

\- Steve, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Y'a pas trente-six solutions, tu te branles deux ou trois fois, et ça ira mieux tu verras.

Brian sourit d'un air rassurant au jeune Californien, mais étrangement celui-ci ne parut pas rassuré.

\- Je peux pas, marmonna le batteur mortifié, je vais forcément penser à... je peux pas, pas faire ça...

Brian leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant enfin le cœur du problème.

\- Tout le monde trouve Stefan sexy, Gumpie, lui répliqua-t-il en lui frottant les cheveux, et je t'assure que ça le gênera pas que tu te branles en pensant à lui !

\- Peut-être que lui non, mais moi si !

La porte choisit ce moment précis pour s'ouvrir sur un Stefan à l'air interrogateur. Steve émit un gémissement d'angoisse en enfonçant son visage dans ses mains. Brian soupira et se releva pour sortir de la pièce, en passant près de Stefan il lui marmonna quelques mots avant de disparaître dans le couloir.  
Le batteur refusait de relever la tête et attendit le claquement de la porte, indiquant que quelqu'un l'avait fermée, pour se redresser, les paumes toujours appuyées contre ses paupières. Il n'entendait que le battement sourd de son cœur contre ses côtes et tenta pendant quelques secondes de ne se concentrer que sur ça, pour oublier son sexe douloureusement compressé dans son jean. Mais, incapable de ne pas y penser, il finit par laisser lourdement tomber ses mains sur ses genoux, avant de pousser un cri suraigu.  
Stefan était assis à ses côté, tranquille et silencieux, ses yeux sombres fixés sur le visage rouge de Steve.

\- S... Stef..., haleta Steve en le fixant, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts sous la surprise.

Le bassiste lui fit un sourire quelque peu carnassier sur les bords, et Steve aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait entendu ronronner. Ne sachant pas s'il se sentait plus angoissé qu'excité, le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur son jean.

\- Alors comme ça tu as perdu au poker..., marmonna Stefan d'une voix égale.

Steve se contenta de hocher de la tête et se tendit en sentant Stefan poser sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Pas de quoi en faire un drame, continua-t-il tout aussi calmement, ses doigts fins frottant les mèches blondes.

La main s'égara plus bas, sur la nuque tatouée, le bout des doigts glissant derrière les oreilles, et Steve ne put s'empêcher de renverser la tête en arrière les yeux fermés, cherchant à approfondir le contact. Il tourna son visage vers Stefan et ouvrit finalement les yeux, les joues toujours rouges d'embarras, mais l'air plus décidé.  
Le Suédois lui caressa la joue de son pouce, la phalange frottant la peau un peu rêche et descendant jusqu'à se poser sur les lèvres du batteur. Celui-ci les entrouvrit, et son regard vacilla quelque peu quand il sentit le pouce se glisser entre elles, joueur. Il déglutit et avança doucement la tête, sans oser aller jusqu'au bout de son geste, et Stefan le finit à sa place en posant sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Steve garda les yeux entrouverts longtemps, observant à travers ses cils les pommettes de Stefan, ses paupières pâles, la ligne de ses sourcils, l'arête de son nez, tandis que les lèvres du musicien glissaient lentement sur les siennes. Lorsque la langue du bassiste se faufila contre la sienne il finit par fermer les yeux et fut soudain grandement conscient du tissu fin de la chemise de Stefan froissé dans sa main serrée sur l'avant-bras de l'homme.  
La main du Suédois descendit de sa joue jusqu'à son torse en un mouvement fluide alors que sa bouche suçait lentement la langue de Steve qui gémit, les yeux étroitement fermés. Les longs doigts fins du bassiste se crispèrent légèrement contre la poitrine du jeune Californien alors que celui-ci l'embrassait à perdre haleine, ses dents éraflant les lèvres pleines du plus âgé.  
Steve sentit la main se poser à plat contre son torse, son cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine et contre les phalanges de Stefan, et sans y réfléchir plus longtemps il repoussa brutalement le Suédois. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, la bouche ouverte et le souffle encore court. Le jeune batteur se sentit rougir en voyant les lèvres rougies et gonflées du bassiste et se releva d'un bond. La même main qui reposait sur son cœur quelques secondes auparavant lui attrapa l'avant-bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir.

\- Steve... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il ne lui répondit pas, et détourna le visage, gêné d'entendre Stefan respirer encore trop fort.

\- Je ne veux pas... je veux juste t'aider tu sais, murmura Stefan d'une voix douce, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave mais ne crois pas que je... enfin c'est vraiment juste pour te soulager, je ne vais pas... plus tard il n'y aura rien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Le bras de Steve trembla sous la poigne, pourtant douce, du bassiste, et il finit par se dégager et sortir en trombe de la petite pièce sans un mot.

 

Lorsque le bus se gara devant l'hôtel une demi-heure plus tard, Steve était toujours enfermé dans les toilettes. Il entendit Brian l'appeler plusieurs fois, puis Bill toquer à la porte en lui demandant de sortir, mais il ne descendit du bus qu'une fois tout le monde entré dans l'hôtel.  
Alex l'attendait à la réception et lui tendit la carte magnétique de sa chambre, un gentil sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne nuit devant la porte de sa propre chambre.  
Assis au bout de son lit il tentait désespérément de se calmer. Son érection n'avait pas diminué, mais il avait heureusement réussi à la dissimuler le temps de rentrer dans l'hôtel.  
Ses poings se refermèrent sur le couvre-lit soyeux et il serra les dents en sentant ses yeux le piquer. Non il ne pleurerait pas, pas pour ça. Après tout c'était normal que Stefan ait pitié de lui, il était vraiment lamentable à être aussi excité comme un gamin par si peu de choses. Et au fond il en était un de gamin, les autres étaient si matures à côté de lui.  
Il renifla en s'allongeant sur le flanc, les genoux remontés contre le torse, ses cheveux blonds étalés autour de sa tête sur le couvre-lit bordeaux. Il revit le bassiste bouger contre sa basse durant leur dernier concert, ses hanches se balancer en rythme, son sourire en coin et ses petits clins d'œil malicieux. Les muscles de ses épaules jouer sous sa peau humide, le creux de son dos cambré, sa guitare entre ses cuisses fines. Dans un petit gémissement plaintif le jeune batteur serra plus fort les paupières en tentant de penser à autre chose, lorsque le souvenir des lèvres de Stefan contre les siennes, de sa langue dans sa bouche, de sa main sur son torse, le submergea.  
Il sentit son sexe littéralement vibrer et gigota sur le matelas en haletant, il pouvait encore sentir sa bouche frotter contre la sienne, mordiller ses lèvres, aspirer sa langue... aspirer sa langue... le batteur se laissa envahir par le souvenir et dans un léger cri éjacula dans son boxer.

 

* * * * *

 

La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, ses joues encore un peu rondes s'étaient teintées de rose lorsque Brian lui avait gentiment demandé si elle pouvait lui rendre un petit service. Un beau sourire et une bise appuyée plus tard, la jeune femme de chambre ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Steve avec son pass, les genoux légèrement tremblants. Brian passa (??) lui pressa l'épaule en remerciement et se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre.  
Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient entre les rideaux entrouverts, laissant apparaître le corps du batteur recroquevillé sur le lit. Brian s'avança en silence jusqu'au bord du matelas et observa longuement le jeune homme profondément endormi. De larges cernes et la ligne (??) ses sourcils froncés venaient souligner ses yeux, son front plissé témoignait d'un sommeil peu reposant et perturbé, expliqué par la bouteille presque vide d'Absolut Vodka qui dépassait de sous l'oreiller. Avec un soupir le guitariste poussa du bout de sa chaussure un jean abandonné sur le sol, et s'assit au bord du lit. Le caleçon que portait Steve pour seul vêtement ne cachait en rien son érection matinale.  
Brian posa une main sur l'épaule dénudée du plus jeune et le secoua gentiment en l'appelant. Celui-ci grogna dans son sommeil et finit par papillonner des paupières sous l'insistance du guitariste. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux, Brian se tenait debout à ses côtés, un verre d'eau dans une main et des cachets dans l'autre.

\- Prends ça, ça te fera du bien...

Le batteur poussa un grognement en s'asseyant sur le lit, une main crispée dans ses cheveux, et attrapa les petites pilules qu'il avala rapidement. Il buvait l'eau à grandes goulées quand Brian reprit la parole.

\- Tu aurais dû t'occuper de ça hier, lança-t-il en désignant l'entre-jambe érigé du Californien.

Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Remarque, c'est de la bonne ce qu'ils t'ont donné, continua le guitariste en rigolant doucement, une petite branlette a surement pas suffi.

Steve baissa la tête et essaya de cacher son visage sous ses mèches blondes désordonnées. Les doigts tremblants il reposa le verre sur la table de nuit, le faisant par mégarde tinter contre ses lunettes.

\- Steve ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Brian, soudain inquiet du silence du blond.

Face au silence obstiné du batteur il posa sa main sur son épaule, le visage penché vers lui.

\- Pourquoi... pourquoi as-tu repoussé Stefan hier soir ?

Il releva soudain la tête pour fixer les yeux verts posés sur lui, la bouche entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Il détourna à nouveau le regard et Brian fut surpris de le voir visiblement blessé. Le guitariste pencha la tête sur le côté, et son ton se durcit quand il s'adressa à nouveau au plus jeune.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi... réticent, après tout c'est toi qui te dis "open-minded" et tu m'as même dit un jour que les relations avec des hommes ne t'effrayaient pas ! Stefan ne voulait que t'aider et tu... enfin c'était assez brutal apparemment.

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! S'exclama Steve en relevant la tête brusquement, ses yeux bleus légèrement humides. Ce n'est pas... le fait qu'il soit un homme n'a rien à... ce n'est pas ça... rien à voir...

\- C'est quoi alors ? Brian affichait un air circonspect et intrigué.

\- C'est juste que... c'est Stef... je peux pas, pas avec Stefan.

Le guitariste fixa longuement son batteur sans rien dire, la compréhension lui venant enfin. Bien sûr que Steve était blessé, pas par le fait qu'un homme lui fasse des avances, mais que cet homme soit Stefan. Un Stefan qui ne lui proposait qu'un soulagement d'un soir, une sauterie sans conséquences.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir tiré à Steve la promesse qu'il le rejoindrait pour le petit déjeuner après avoir enfilé un jean, Brian traversa le couloir et toqua à une autre porte.

 

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était encore calme et peu peuplé ce matin-là. Steve n'eut aucun mal à trouver la longue table occupée par les membres du staff. Près d'une grande baie vitrée, Fiona lui sourit gentiment en se servant une tasse de thé. Il se glissa sur une chaise près d'elle et salua timidement l'assemblée. On lui répondit gentiment, comme tous les matins et Steve se détendit alors qu'un de ses compagnons de poker lui passait une corbeille de pain.  
Il entamait son bol de céréales quand Brian et Stefan les rejoignirent. Ils prirent place autour de la table, Brian à côté de Nick à qui il commença immédiatement à piquer un toast, et Stefan près de Steve, qui se tendit et sentit son cou rougir. Mais le bassiste se contenta de lui faire un gentil sourire, et de saluer Fiona en lui demandant si elle avait vu Alex.  
Les deux retardataires se levèrent à nouveau pour se diriger vers le buffet, et Steve croisa le regard de Nick. Celui-ci lui fit une grimace, désignant son assiette à moitié vide après le passage de Brian, et articula silencieusement "c'est un vrai pique-assiette !". Soulagé de voir que personne ne semblait être au courant, ou faire cas, de l'incident de la veille, le batteur ricana et tendit la corbeille de toast au malheureux Croate.

Plus tard, lorsque Brian se prendra les pieds dans le tapis du hall de l'hôtel pour s'étaler de tout son long au milieu des bagages, Steve et Stefan riront pendant longtemps du chanteur mortifié, accrochés à l'épaule de l'autre, leurs regards complices à nouveau de mise.

 

* * * * *

 

Le concert s'était plutôt bien passé, à part peut-être son léger vertige avant le premier rappel. Steve secoua la tête en y repensant, c'était la dernière fois qu'il remontait sur scène sans boire et sans eau à proximité. Il suçota le bout de sa cigarette et bascula la tête vers l'arrière, son crâne contre le mur de béton qui le soutenait et les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Il faisait nuit mais les spots provenant des différentes scènes du festival éclairaient si bien qu'il avait du mal à distinguer les étoiles. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui, et Stefan s'accroupit à ses côtés, une petite serviette blanche autour de son cou.  
Le batteur lui tendit son paquet sans un mot et l'aîné se servit avec un soupir de soulagement. Il farfouilla ses poches un moment, fronça les sourcils et se tourna de nouveau vers Steve.

\- T'as du feu ?

\- Nan, marmonna le blond, la cigarette pendant dangereusement au bout de ses lèvres. Un mec m'en a filé t'à l'heure...

Stefan poussa un lourd soupir en baissant la tête entre ses genoux. Du bout de l'ongle il gratta sa chaussure, la cigarette éteinte dans la bouche. Le batteur se tourna plus franchement vers lui et avança la tête en marmonnant un "viens là" d'une voix fatiguée mais douce. Le Suédois pencha la tête et colla le bout de sa cigarette contre celle allumée de Steve pendant que celui-ci les soutenait du bout des doigts. Il aspira doucement en louchant sur le bout grésillant entre eux, puis sur les lèvres gercées de Steve.  
Les lumières artificielles autour d'eux éclairaient décidément beaucoup trop pensa le batteur en sentant ses oreilles rougir sous le regard de Stefan. Ils reprirent leurs positions initiales et fumèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, sentant la fatigue doucement les envahir. Dans quelques minutes on viendrait les chercher pour monter dans le van et rouler jusqu'à leur hôtel, et ils pourraient enfin dormir.  
Steve laissa lentement sa tête tomber sur le côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur l'épaule de Stefan, son nez enfoui dans la serviette encore humide, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur familière du gel douche du bassiste. La main de Stefan vint se poser sur sa joue, la caressant distraitement de son pouce, et le batteur ne put retenir un soupir de contentement.  
Une voix au loin les appela et le bassiste jeta son mégot avant de se relever. Il tendit sa main vers le plus jeune et l'aida à se hisser sur ses pieds. Une fois Steve debout face à lui, Stefan appuya son avant-bras sur l'épaule gauche du Californien et lui enleva le mégot qu'il avait encore entre les lèvres. Sans rien dire, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il tira une fois sur le reste de cigarette et envoya le filtre sur le bitume, rejoindre l'autre. A travers la fumée lentement exhalée par le Suédois, Steve fixa ses yeux sombres en sentant les doigts calleux du bassiste se glisser contre sa nuque à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, marmonna Stefan les yeux plantés dans les siens, tu es vraiment très spécial pour moi... je t'aime beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup...

Steve écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta immobile tandis que Stefan déposait chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- ... my special friend, murmura le Suédois après s'être écarté, un sourire doux aux lèvres et son pouce toujours sur la pommette écarlate de Steve.

La voix d'Alex retentit à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus près d'eux et le batteur hocha rapidement (de) la tête, un sourire quelque peu intimidé lui traversant le visage, tandis que Stefan se décollait lentement de lui.  
Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers le parking où le van les attendait.

 

Steve n'avait aucune idée d'où ils se trouvaient actuellement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était assis sur une banquette du premier tourbus dans lequel il voyageait, et que celui-ci roulait encore et encore sur les routes européennes. Brian discutait avec Bill à côté de lui sur le bien fondé des organisations humanitaires, Fiona faisait un sudoku face à lui, et Stefan venait de poser une tasse fumante sur la table. Le bassiste fit un sourire à Steve et se glissa près de Fiona, jetant un coup d'œil distrait à son sudoku. Il finit par demander à la ronde si personne n'avait vu le roman qu'il était en train de lire quelques heures plus tôt, et Brian agita la main vers la petite étagère au-dessus de la tête de Steve sans s'arrêter de discourir sur les barres énergétiques fabriquées en Suède ("je veux dire, bien sûr que c'est nourrissant, mais derrière ça c'est toutes les grosses industries Suédoises qui s'en foutent plein les poches, les connards... prends pas ça pour toi Stef hein" et à Stefan de hocher vaguement la tête "non mais tu vois le pire..."). Stefan se releva de la banquette et se courba en avant pour attraper son livre, sa courte chemise laissant apparaître son ventre plat sous le nez du batteur. Dissimulant son visage derrière ses cheveux, ce dernier épia la peau pâle et les courbes douces du bassiste, l'envie d'enfouir son visage contre le torse fin le démangeant. Lorsqu'il se rassit correctement, Stefan abordait un petit sourire victorieux qui fit rougir Steve avant qu'il ne détourne vite le regard vers la fenêtre.  
Le paysage défilait trop rapidement derrière les vitres pour qu'il puisse l'admirer correctement et se concentrer dessus. Quand Stefan soupira profondément en retrouvant la page de son livre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un coup d'œil. Le Suédois s'était déjà plongé dans son roman, le visage inexpressif, ses yeux suivant rapidement les lignes imprimées. Steve allait détourner les yeux une fois de plus quand il remarqua soudain que l'autre musicien se mordillait distraitement la lèvre inférieure. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se tendit sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur la lèvre malmenée par des canines puis câlinée par la pointe d'une langue joueuse. Le souvenir de leur baiser au fond du tourbus, des lèvres pleines écrasées contre les siennes, le fit déglutir douloureusement. Troublé, le jeune Californien releva les yeux de la bouche du bassiste pour rencontrer son regard fixé sur lui. Dans un sursaut il se plaqua contre la vitre, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les joues rouges d'embarras.  
Brian tourna la tête vers lui et laissa échapper un "Ah !" joyeux. Le tourbus avait ralentit et se dirigeait vers une aire d'autoroute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sautaient tous du tourbus, certains pour aller directement vers les toilettes, d'autres vers la supérette attenante à la station service. Steve observait le petit bois pas loin d'eux, perdu dans ses pensées, quand une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule.

\- Tu viens faire un tour ? Lui demanda Stefan gentiment, l'air tout de même un peu embarrassé.

Steve hocha la tête rapidement, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien gêner le bassiste. Ils marchèrent en silence durant plusieurs minutes, étirant leurs muscles engourdis et respirant l'air lourd de l'Allemagne en été. Inspirant profondément le batteur tourna la tête vers l'autre homme et lui fit un sourire incertain.

\- Je voulais te dire un truc, marmonna-t-il en balançant sans y penser ses bras autour de lui.

Stefan s'arrêta et l'observa, l'air curieux.

\- ... en fait, l'autre jour... Tu sais en Norvège, euh je crois, un léger rire étranglé le secoua, tu m'as dis que... que j'étais...

\- My very special friend, finit Stefan en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- O-oui... et bien je voulais te dire que pour moi aussi tu... tu es my very... special friend.

\- On est d'accord sur ce point alors, lui répondit le bassiste un grand sourire sur le visage.

Et sans attendre il prit appui avec ses avant-bras sur les deux épaules de Steve, se courbant vers l'avant pour l'embrasser gentiment. Steve lui répondit en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains accrochées à la chemise du Suédois, et ses lunettes embuées de leurs souffles mêlés.  
Au loin retentissaient les rires et les conversations des autres, et bientôt Stefan décolla doucement leurs lèvres pour enfouir une main dans les cheveux blonds du batteur.

\- Viens, on rejoint les autres, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'entraîner vers les tables de pic-nique qu'avaient pris d'assaut les membres du staff.

 

* * * * *

 

Steve souleva quelques paires de chaussettes, glissa la main entre ses caleçons en jetant un coup d'œil sur la pile de T-shirts. Il ne trouvait décidément rien qui aille. Poussant un soupir de lassitude il finit par se laisser tomber en tailleur sur le sol, face à sa valise grande ouverte. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se relever, ouvrir la porte, traverser le couloir et aller frapper à celle de Stefan. Une légère bouffée de chaleur le prit quand il pensa à ce qui pourrait arriver si Stefan le laissait entrer dans sa chambre et... mais s'il lui demandait ce qu'il venait faire, s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ? C'était pour ça qu'il cherchait une bonne excuse pour aller frapper à sa porte, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se frotta les cheveux du plat de la main, grognant de frustration et de son manque de courage. Puis, sans préavis, il se leva d'un bond, courut jusqu'à la porte et sortit.  
Il avait déjà toqué à la porte, profitant de sa montée d'adrénaline pour le faire, lorsqu'il commença à paniquer. Ses mains devinrent soudain très moites, comme le jour où il avait falsifié la signature de son père sur son interro de science au collège, Mme Zisman l'avait fixé d'un tel regard... secouant la tête il chassa le souvenir de son ancienne professeur de sciences et déglutit en essuyant ses paumes contre son jean.  
Quand la porte s'ouvrit, son corps se tendit d'un coup sans qu'il lui en ait donné l'ordre et sa bouche devint si sèche qu'il eût l'impression que sa langue avait triplé de volume en quelques secondes.  
Stefan l'accueillit avec un sourire ravi et l'invita à entrer.

\- Steve, bien installé ?

Le batteur se demanda un instant comment il avait réussi à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour entrer dans la pièce, alors que son cerveau ne semblait que lui hurler un charabia incompréhensible principalement axé sur le soulagement de sa libido.

\- Steve ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Stefan en se penchant vers lui, sa longue main posée sur son épaule et les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

\- Est-ce que..., la voix du batteur s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de reprendre, est-ce que tu veux bien... m'embrasser, encore ?

Les doigts sur son épaule se crispèrent puis se fut la bouche de Stefan sur la sienne à nouveau. Ce n'était plus du tout le baiser chaste de l'autre nuit au festival ou du matin même sur l'aire d'autoroute, ni le premier échangé dans le tourbus où Steve n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Il n'était sous l'emprise d'aucun médicament pour celui-ci, c'était lui qui embrassait à pleine bouche le bassiste, le laissant sucer sa langue et ravageant les lèvres douces de ses petites dents. Lui qui avait glissé ses mains contre la nuque de Stefan et enfoui ses doigts dans les cheveux courts à l'arrière de son crâne. Lui qui grondait contre la langue câline du Suédois et se collait à lui. Lui qui voulait plus, encore plus.  
Stefan détacha leurs bouches, ses grandes mains encerclant le visage rouge du batteur. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue, sa tempe puis contre l'arête de son nez. Et Steve tentait par tous les moyens de ne pas trembler, mais son érection compressée dans son jean était si douloureuse, et le corps de Stefan trop proche du sien. Perdu et honteux, il se colla au plus près du bassiste, encerclant son torse fin de ses bras, le nez contre ses clavicules.

\- J'ai envie..., murmura-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, la voix rauque et le souffle court, j'ai envie...

Stefan se tendit dans ses bras, comme réticent, puis sans préavis, se retourna en entraînant le plus jeune et les bascula tous les deux sur le lit. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes sans rien dire, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre, les cheveux dans tous les sens, avant de soudain éclater de rire. Steve sentit toute la pression et les doutes s'envoler et un grand sourire lui fendit le visage tendit qu'il fixait le plafond.  
Stefan s'installa confortablement contre lui, le coude replié sous la tête et ses yeux sombres fixés sur la figure heureuse du batteur. Du bout de l'index il traça le tour de la pommette du plus jeune, appréciant la douceur de la peau encore juvénile et la rugosité de son menton rasé. S'approchant un peu plus, il plongea son visage dans le cou de Steve, y respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux et frottant du bout de son nez la peau sensible derrière le lobe de l'oreille.  
La batteur eut un frémissement et se mordit les lèvres tandis que la langue de Stefan glissait contre sa mâchoire. Il prit une inspiration soudaine en sentant la bouche venir taquiner la jonction de son épaule et son cou et la main du Suédois caresser lentement son torse à travers son T-shirt. Le bassiste lui chatouilla gentiment les côtes avant de presser sa paume contre les légers abdominaux du blond, sentant celui-ci tressaillir contre lui. Il entreprit de doucement suçoter la peau tendre de ses clavicules, et quand il entendit Steve gémir distinctement au-dessus de lui, il posa sa main sur son entre-jambe, plus par jeu que par réelle intention de le caresser tout de suite.  
La réaction du batteur fut immédiate, et plus brutale que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Se cambrant brusquement, le blond plaqua sa propre main contre celle de Stefan, un gémissement plaintif lui échappant. Le Suédois pressa un peu plus sa paume contre l'érection de Steve et celui-ci rua des hanches, grondant un "encore" qui fit mordre ses lèvres au bassiste.  
Les doigts se pressèrent une fois de plus contre le sexe vibrant sous le jean et Steve se cambra à nouveau, un râle de plaisir roulant sur sa langue.  
Stefan mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que le plus jeune venait de jouir. Ca avait été si rapide et si brutal qu'il avait du mal à vraiment y croire. Et pourtant Steve était bien encore là, allongé contre lui, la respiration rauque et haletante et le visage cramoisi.  
Le bassiste le fixa sans rien dire durant quelques secondes, avant de se pencher sur son visage pour l'embrasser gentiment. Mais le blond détourna le visage, les paupières étroitement fermées, et déglutit visiblement difficilement. Stefan lui toucha la joue du dos de la main, quelque peu inquiet.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le batteur secoua la tête et se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé..., finit-t-il par souffler, la voix tremblante.

\- De quoi ?

\- De..., il déglutit à nouveau, d'avoir... si vite... pathétique... pardon...

Stefan le serra contre lui en pressant ses lèvres contre la tempe du plus jeune.

\- Ne t'excuse pas d'avoir joui, surtout ne t'excuse pas de ça... je sais très bien que c'est nouveau pour toi, avec les hommes. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix apaisante.

\- Mais..., protesta Steve en se tournant vers le Suédois.

\- On aura tout le temps de faire durer ça plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

Stefan l'embrassa à nouveau, papillonnant de ses lèvres sur sa bouche, ses joues, ses paupières baissées.

\- Est-ce que je..., souffla Steve contre la bouche du bassiste, est-ce que je peux te toucher... moi aussi ?

Le Suédois enfouit son visage dans le cou du batteur et acquiesça, les joues un peu rouges à son tour. Timidement, le blond posa une main sur le torse de Stefan, caressant du bout des doigts ses pectoraux. Lançant un regard incertain vers le plus âgé, il ouvrit doucement la chemise sur son torse fin, avant de reprendre ses caresses à même la peau. Alors que sa main glissait sur les côtes du bassiste, il vit distinctement un frisson parcourir celui-ci, provocant une légère chair de poule sur sa peau. Curieux, il entreprit de passer et repasser ses doigts sur la zone, observant le torse de Stefan s'élever de plus en plus vite. Il jeta un coup d'œil malicieux au Suédois qui le fixait d'un air mi-réprobateur mi-suppliant, et dans un petit rire il pencha la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau sensible.  
Stefan, au dessus de lui, inspira brusquement et ses doigts enroulés autour des mèches blondes se resserrèrent. Encouragé, Steve entreprit d'embrasser gentiment les côtes, ses doigts remontant à la naissance des pectoraux, ses lèvres douces aspirant la peau pâle.  
Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un téton érigé, il s'arrêta un instant avant de le presser du bout du pouce. Un grondement résonna au-dessus de lui, et content de lui-même le blond entreprit de taquiner le mamelon, d'abord du bout des doigts, puis de la bouche.  
Alors que ses lèvres malmenaient le torse fin du bassiste, sa main droite descendit naturellement contre l'estomac, puis sous le nombril. Il joua quelques instants avec le mince duvet qui menait à l'entre-jambe tendu de Stefan, puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser sa main à plat contre l'érection sous le jean. Incertain, il leva les yeux vers le bassiste et le fixa sans savoir quoi faire, la bouche entrouverte.  
Celui-ci le tira par la nuque pour l'embrasser violemment, leurs dents se heurtant dans la précipitation et meurtrissant leurs lèvres. Gémissant contre la langue de Stefan, le batteur crispa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de ce dernier, le sentant rouler lentement des hanches. Son propre sexe se tendit à nouveau dans son jean et il haletait autant que le bassiste en frottant sa main sur le tissu rêche. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il remonta quelque peu sa main et la glissa dans le jean de Stefan.  
Celui-ci arrêta aussitôt de l'embrasser, ses yeux grands ouverts, un halètement de plaisir lui échappant. Steve se sentit intimidé d'être fixé ainsi alors qu'il branlait lentement l'érection du plus âgé, mais soutint son regard sans rien dire et fut surpris de voir le bassiste rougir à son tour. Le bassin du Suédois bougeait contre sa paume, son sexe palpitant glissant entre les doigts rugueux du batteur, et son ventre contracté faisant ressortir ses abdominaux. Le plus jeune sentit le long corps fin tressaillir contre lui tandis qu'il accélérait les mouvements de sa main.  
L'étroitesse du jean ne lui permettait pas de bouger correctement, mais ça n'empêcha pas Stefan de lui agripper soudain les épaules, les yeux troubles et sa bouche bougeant alors qu'il murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Steve se pencha vers lui, les lèvres sèches et sa propre érection vibrant douloureusement.

\- Je vais venir, articula Stefan d'une voix rauque, je vais venir... fais-moi venir...

Le batteur se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir et accéléra les mouvements de sa main autour du sexe du bassiste, resserrant sa prise et pressant son pouce sur le gland humide de liquide séminal. Stefan vint dans un grondement sourd, le dos arqué et le bassin collé à la main de Steve.  
Le blond fixa longuement le visage du bassiste alors que celui-ci se remettait de son orgasme, le souffle encore erratique et les paupières papillonnantes. Doucement il sortit la main du jean de Stefan, arrachant un léger gémissement mi-soulagé mi-déçu au plus âgé, et posa son visage contre son torse. Le bassiste lui caressa doucement la joue du bout de l'index, inspirant profondément.

\- Je suis venu aussi, marmonna Steve en enfouissant son visage rouge dans le creux de l'épaule du Suédois.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire surpris, et se tourna sur le côté pour faire face au plus jeune. Il lui embrassa la tempe, puis l'arête du nez.

\- Encore la fougue de l'adolescence, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je suis plus un gamin ! S'écria Steve, le ton peut-être un peu trop abrupt.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, répondit calmement Stefan.

Le blond le fixa un instant avant de baisser les yeux et de se blottir contre lui sans un mot.

 

* * * * *

 

Brian était à peine sortit de la caravane que Stefan se penchait déjà vers Steve pour poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Le chanteur allait au maquillage, ce qui prenait généralement un bon moment, et laissait le temps aux autres de se détendre en attendant leur tour. Ils étaient seuls dans la petite pièce, installés sur les banquettes confortables devant la petite télévision sur laquelle Steve pilotait un petit bolide. Yoshi doubla Donkey Kong avant de valser dans le décor lorsque le souffle de Stefan vint chatouiller son oreille. La seconde suivante il pressait ses lèvres impatientes contre la bouche du bassiste, le col de son T-shirt emprisonné dans sa poigne.

Ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls depuis quelques jours, entre les nuits passées dans le tourbus et les hôtels où ils arrivaient trop tard et dont ils repartaient trop tôt. La dernière fois s'était passée entre deux bus lors d'un énième festival il ne savait où. Le bassiste avait glissé sa longue main dans son short et il avait joui en gémissant le prénom du Suédois, sa bouche collée à la mâchoire de ce dernier. Ils étaient montés sur scène quelques minutes après. Stefan avait dissimulé son érection derrière sa guitare.

Mais là ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient et Steve pressait les épaules du Suédois alors que celui-ci glissait à ses pieds, à genoux sur le sol entre ses jambes tremblantes. Il essaya d'inspirer le plus calmement possible mais échoua lamentablement et gémit lourdement alors que le bassiste enfouissait son visage contre son entre-jambe tendu. Même à travers son pantalon de toile il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Stefan contre ses cuisses, puis contre son sexe. Ses doigts rampèrent dans les cheveux soyeux du plus âgé, tremblants et crispés. Il ne comprit pas comment son pantalon se retrouva soudain baissé et son érection libérée, il n'était plus conscient que de la bouche de Stefan contre son sexe, ses lèvres glissant sur le gland humide, les dents raclant gentiment la peau si fine, la langue goûtant son liquide séminal. Ses orteils étaient si crispés qu'il pensait ne jamais être capable de les détendre à nouveau, et ses cuisses semblaient se liquéfier sous la sensation du souffle de Stefan le long de son érection. Lorsque celui-ci fit glisser sa bouche autour de lui, plus bas toujours plus bas, il combattit de toutes ses forces l'orgasme qui grondait en lui. Cherchant de l'air il ouvrit les yeux pour voir les lèvres pleines de Stefan entourer son sexe rouge et luisant de salive, ses joues se creuser alors qu'il l'aspirait contre sa langue, et le batteur ferma de nouveau les yeux, serrant étroitement les paupières. Voir Stefan le sucer était encore plus dur que de seulement le sentir faire.  
Les mains du bassiste glissèrent soudain de ses cuisses à ses hanches, accentuant la cambrure de son dos, le tirant plus près de lui. Un léger cri étranglé échappa à Steve, vite suivi d'un gémissement sonore quand il sentit le Suédois l'aspirer presque entièrement. Il sentit la langue frotter contre son gland sensible et se perdit brutalement dans les méandres du plaisir.  
Il eut vaguement conscience de Stefan léchant son sexe ramollissant mais ne fut capable de se reconcentrer à nouveau que lorsque celui-ci le fixa, le regard tendre et les yeux agrandis par l'excitation. Le batteur lui sourit doucement, les joues rouges, et se laissa glisser à son tour au pied de la banquette, sa bouche cherchant celle du bassiste et ses mains déjà posées sur sa braguette.

Lorsque Brian sortit de la tente de la maquilleuse, il avait dans l'idée d'aller boire un verre avec Stefan et Steve dans la caravane, mais arrivé près d'elle la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur ses deux compagnons. D'un seul regard il put deviner qu'ils venaient juste de coucher ensemble. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres et s'avança vers eux.

\- Stef... la maquilleuse te veut, lança-t-il.

\- Okey, répondit le bassiste dans un sourire paisible et serein.

Dès qu'il eut parcouru quelques mètres le chanteur se tourna vers le plus jeune.

\- Tu bois un verre avec moi ?

Steve hocha la tête et rentra de nouveau dans la caravane à sa suite. Quelques minutes plus tard il était installé sur le même canapé où Stefan l'avait fait jouir peu de temps auparavant, une bière à la main et Brian assis à ses côté, sirotant un Red-bull.

\- Alors..., commença le guitariste en lui lançant un regard en coin, comment ça se passe avec Stefan ?

Steve avala de travers et se mit à tousser dans son poing, les joues cramoisies. Impitoyable, Brian attendit qu'il se remette à respirer normalement et lève les yeux vers lui pour hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je... bien, marmonna Steve en détournant le regard, bien.

Le plus âgé le fixa sans rien dire, frustré par il ne savait quoi. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ca le frappa soudain quand Steve secoua la tête pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière. Le jeune batteur avait l'air heureux quand il était avec Stefan, mais sinon paraissait maussade et d'humeur triste. Inquiet, Brian ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole, quand la porte de la caravane s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Brian, l'appela Alex, j'ai besoin de toi pour l'interview avec le journaliste de Lisbonne.

Le chanteur hocha la tête, reposa la canette entamée sur le mini-frigo et jeta un dernier regard préoccupé à Steve avant de rejoindre Alex au dehors.

Sur la banquette, Steve se prit la tête entre les mains, soupirant profondément. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement et malgré la chaleur de l'été sa peau couverte d'encre était parcourue de frissons.

 

Brian n'eut pas l'occasion de reparler en tête à tête avec Steve avant qu'ils n'embarquent à nouveau dans le tourbus, et là le batteur était en permanence avec Stefan. Un peu inquiet Brian décida tout de même de les laisser tranquilles et d'aller rapidement se coucher tandis que les deux autres musiciens regardaient un film dans la salle arrière du bus en compagnie de Nick et Bill.  
Lorsque le générique commença à défiler sur l'écran deux heures plus tard, Nick s'éclipsa après un rapide "bonne nuit", vite suivi par un Bill bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Stefan enfouit son nez dans les mèches folles du blond et lui embrassa tendrement le crâne, son pouce caressant la joue rugueuse du batteur.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas que je sois mal rasé ? Lui demanda Steve en inclinant le visage contre la main fine du bassiste.

\- Non, lui répondit Stefan dans un sourire, j'aime bien ton côté homme des cavernes.

\- Hey ! S'exclama Steve en lui tapant sur le bras.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux.

\- Moi aussi j'aime bien ton côté homme..., finit par murmurer Steve.

Sous le regard interrogateur de Stefan il précisa.

\- J'aime le fait que tu sois un homme.

Il sentit ses joues rougir sous son aveu et se fustigea mentalement d'agir comme une collégienne. Mais le Suédois ne fit aucun commentaire, ses yeux vacillèrent et il se pencha pour l'embrasser, sa main, soutenant la tête blonde, un peu trop tendue.

Steve sentit sa tête tourner, et se demanda un instant comment tout ça était arrivé. Il était là assis à l'arrière du tourbus, son T-shirt et son pantalon traînant à ses pieds, sa bouche envahie par la langue d'un Stefan nu assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les mains du Suédois entouraient son visage, ses longs doigts se promenant sur ses pommettes alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore. Ses propres mains reposaient sagement sur les hanches fines du bassiste, mais quand celui-ci roula des hanches vers l'avant, faisant frôler leurs érections à travers le tissu du boxer, les mains calleuses du batteur remontèrent le long du dos pour s'accrocher aux omoplates saillantes.  
Une des mains de Stefan se glissa entre leurs ventres, puis dans le boxer de Steve pour libérer son érection. Le batteur haleta bruyamment en sentant les longs doigts s'enrouler autour de lui, la pulpe du pouce frotter lentement sur sa peau sensible, et le souffle irrégulier de Stefan dans ses cheveux. Il fit glisser ses paumes contre les muscles secs de son dos, le rapprochant encore de lui, faisant cogner leurs sexes tendus, gémissant dans la bouche du bassiste, dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesques sans fin contre ses reins. Stefan se cambra contre lui, haletant un peu plus fort en sentant les doigts de Steve chatouiller la naissance des fesses. Il posa ses deux coudes sur le dossier de la banquette, de chaque côté de la tête de Steve, son regard sombre fixé sur lui.

\- Steve, lâcha-t-il le souffle court, touche-moi.

Le batteur eut un moment d'hésitation, avant de glisser deux doigts plus bas entre les fesses du Suédois.

\- Là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

\- Oui, siffla le bassiste en roulant des hanches comme pour approfondir la caresse si superficielle.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'autre homme si réceptif à ses caresses, et glissa ses doigts encore plus bas jusqu'à lentement faire entrer le bout de son index en Stefan. Ce dernier gronda de plaisir, les yeux fermés et les joues rougies. Il poussa un grognement, de frustration cette fois-ci, quand il sentit les doigts de Steve s'éloigner de ses fesses. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux ce fut pour voir le plus jeune sucer attentivement ses doigts. Se sentant observé le blond leva le regard à la rencontre de celui du bassiste et rougit, un peu honteux. Le plus âgé haleta d'anticipation et pencha la tête jusqu'à mêler sa langue à celle du batteur autour des doigts calleux de celui-ci, sa main pompant toujours l'érection de Steve. Il arqua le dos en sentant la main du blond de nouveau glisser dans son dos et gronda sourdement quand un index hésitant le pénétra à nouveau. Une plainte lui échappa, déversant un flot de mots en Suédois que Steve ne pouvait pas comprendre alors que ses phalanges s'enfonçaient profondément dans les épaules musclées du batteur. Ce dernier rajouta son majeur après une légère hésitation, son autre main crispée sur la hanche gauche du bassiste et ses yeux bleus fixés sur le visage de Stefan.  
Le Suédois rejeta la tête en arrière, son bassin se mouvant gracieusement au-dessus des cuisses de Steve et celui-ci se demanda un instant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. L'idée d'avoir les doigts de Stefan enfouis en lui, ses propres hanches ondulant sur le bassiste et son sexe tendu buttant à l'arrière de ses testicules... un gémissement sonore résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il imaginait la scène. Le bassiste baissa les yeux vers lui, sa bouche ouverte et ses lèvres luisantes de salive.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi, répondit Steve aussitôt sans réfléchir, à toi à l'intérieur de moi.

Le batteur rougit furieusement et eut un brusque mouvement de la main incontrôlé. Stefan écarquilla les yeux un instant sous l'aveu avant de pousser un cri, son bassin bougeant brusquement par à-coups violents. Une litanie de "encore encore encore" se déversa de sa bouche alors qu'il ondulait sur la main du plus jeune, leurs cuisses serrées et humides de sueur glissant les unes contre les autres. Steve bougea de nouveau ses doigts à l'intérieur du bassiste, frottant ses phalanges contre sa prostate de plus en plus vite alors qu'il voyait Stefan perdre pied au-dessus de lui. Le Suédois ne retenait plus les sons qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, sa nuque crispée et ses yeux vitreux fixés sur le batteur. Quand il jouit sur son ventre, Steve serra plus fort sa main sur la hanche saillante de Stefan, comme pour le garder encore plus longtemps contre lui.  
Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait joui lui aussi que lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, la respiration haletante.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans bouger, Stefan toujours nu assis sur lui, leurs ventres recouvert du sperme séché de l'autre. Un long frisson parcourut la peau d'encre de Steve et le bassiste finit par se redresser et s'éloigner pour récupérer leurs vêtements sur le sol. Il ne vit pas le regard triste et blessé que lui porta le plus jeune, et lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, Steve avait entrepris d'essuyer son ventre et son sexe avec un mouchoir.

Plus tard, enfoui sous les draps dans sa couchette, Steve écouta longtemps la respiration de Stefan ralentir et s'approfondir jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

 

* * * * *

 

La tonalité résonna longtemps contre son oreille avant que quelqu'un ne décroche à l'autre bout du fil. Une voix féminine très essoufflée répondit et Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussitôt, une vague de bien-être et de soulagement l'envahissant.

\- Hey ma puce, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

\- Steve ?! Oh mon Dieu Steve ! Je suis tellement contente de t'entendre ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui très bien, rigola le blond en frottant ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Vous êtes où, là ? Tout va bien ? Tu nous manques tellement, à moi surtout !

\- Tu me manques aussi petite sœur, vous me manquez tous beaucoup. On est quelque part en Espagne, près de la mer, après le concert de ce soir on a un repos de deux jours avant de retourner sur Londres, c'est plutôt cool il faut super beau et chaud !

\- Est-ce que les plages sont comme ici ? Est-ce que tu surfes ?

\- On est pas encore allés à la plage, mais demain un des mecs qui travaillent avec nous m'a promis de m'emmener à une plage qui s'appelle Mundaka, il paraît qu'elle est faite pour le surf. Trop hâte d'y être, Betty va me manquer mais bon...

\- T'inquiète on s'occupe très bien de Betty, Papa la bichonne ! Ah maman ! Maman c'est Steve, viens ! 

Les cris de sa sœur résonnaient fort dans le combiné et il l'éloigna de son oreille avec une légère grimace. Il releva les yeux de son verre avec lequel il avait joué durant toute la conversation pour voir Stefan se tenir en face de lui, l'air mal à l'aise et ne voulant visiblement pas le déranger. Le jeune batteur lui fit un léger sourire et articula "ma sœur est folle" au bassiste en entendant la jeune fille crier à sa mère de se dépêcher à l'autre bout du fil. Le plus âgé eut un léger rire et s'éloigna vers la terrasse après un dernier sourire.

Le batteur eut de nouveau sa sœur, puis son père, sa mère en coup de vent, le meilleur ami de son père, la voisine venue récupérer son mixer et enfin sa mère qui avait enfin réussi à virer tout le monde de la cuisine. Ils parlèrent longtemps, de ses voyages, de ses concerts, ses journées dans les tourbus ou les avions, du décalage horaire, des lits différents tous les soirs, des fans qui l'aimaient bien, qui le soutenaient, de sa solitude parfois, loin des siens, de son bonheur souvent, derrière sa batterie. Elle lui demanda s'il prenait beaucoup de photos, s'il pensait à leur envoyer un mot de temps en temps, s'il mangeait bien, s'il n'oubliait pas son allergie aux cacahuètes, s'il faisait attention aux gens étranges qui traînent partout en Europe, et surtout s'il s'était fait des amis. Steve avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'année de ses quatorze ans, lorsqu'il était parti en colo pour un mois et que sa mère l'appelait tous les deux jours. Il la rassura d'une voix douce, celle qu'il ne prenait qu'avec elle, ou avec sa sœur quand elle le rejoignait sur la plage, ses yeux bleus si semblables aux siens, trop tristes pour son âge. La même voix qu'il prenait maintenant pour demander à Stefan de l'embrasser quand il se glissait contre lui dans sa couchette beaucoup trop petite, avant que les autres ne se réveillent.  
Il sentit son ventre se serrer à cette pensée, et sa bouche s'assécher alors que sa mère lui demandait à nouveau s'il s'entendait bien avec les "gens qui s'occupaient de lui". Un rire étranglé et peu naturel lui échappa.

\- Ils ne "s'occupent" pas de moi, maman. Je travaille avec eux, c'est comme des collègues, tu vois ?

Sa mère marmonna quelque chose sur les européens qui pourraient avoir de la considération pour les plus jeunes, et le blond lèva les yeux au ciel. Un petit silence s'installa, finalement rompu par la mère.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, mon chéri ?

\- Oui oui, marmonna le batteur en sentant l'inquiétude de sa mère dans sa voix.

\- Écoute j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe, insista-elle, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

\- Je... mais non... écoute c'est juste que... y'a cette personne et...

\- Est-ce que tu te protèges bien ? Parce que c'est important tu sais quand on a des relations sexu...

\- Maman ! Interrompit Steve, les joues cramoisies.

\- Bon bon... je dis juste qu'il faudrait éviter de semer des petits Forrest un peu partout en Europe, qui sait dans quelles conditions ils seront élevés...

Steve ne savait plus s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer de honte. Il opta pour la méthode simple et changea de sujet.

\- Oui bon... je, enfin on est plus ou moins ensemble depuis quelques temps et... maman, je sais pas trop quoi faire, je veux dire je... l'aime bien tu vois ? Mais je sais pas si... si c'est réciproque ou si c'est juste pour... enfin le temps de la tournée et tout ça..., la fin de sa phrase se transforma en marmonnement inaudible.

Un long silence lui répondit. Puis la voix de sa mère, cette fois-ci sérieuse et tendre, résonna à nouveau dans le combiné.

\- Je pense que tu devrais parler avec cette personne et lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu sais que je t'ai toujours dit que la communication c'est important mon chéri.

Elle reprit un ton plus badin pour ajouter :

\- Ca ne t'empêche pas d'éviter de vous agiter tous les deux tout de suite dans un de ces petits lits inconfortables européens...

\- Maman, soupira de nouveau le jeune Californien, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Sa mère avait raison, bien sûr, et il s'agissait maintenant d'appliquer ses conseils.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques nouvelles avant que le batteur ne raccroche, le cœur plus léger et un sentiment de sérénité l'envahissant.

 

Chantonnant joyeusement Steve se servit généreusement en corn flakes avant de rejoindre Finn a une table. La salle restaurant de l'hôtel était pratiquement déserte, les touristes s'étaient déjà levés depuis longtemps pour visiter les environs et les autres membres du staff dormaient encore après la soirée exténuante de la veille. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient toutefois décidé de ne pas se lever trop tard ce matin-là pour aller faire un tour en ville. Ils n'avaient, bien entendu, pas de planches de surf et le technicien avait entendu parler d'un magasin qui pourrait leur en louer pour la journée. Steve avait parlé de long en large et en travers de Betty, sa planche fétiche, qui l'attendait en Californie, et Finn et lui avaient longuement comparé les différentes planches qu'ils avaient testés.  
Quand ils revinrent à l'hôtel deux heures plus tard, chacun une planche sous le bras, Alex leur fit un signe de la main depuis la réception. Elle leur fit savoir que le van qu'ils avaient demandé arriverait vers midi avec un chauffeur local qui connaissait apparemment le coin, et que d'autres membres du groupe se joindraient à eux. Excités, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Steve pour y vérifier la météo sur internet, puis appelèrent le room service pour déjeuner en regardant des vidéos réalisées par les surfeurs locaux.  
Quand ils redescendirent dans le hall d'entrée, Fiona attendait déjà, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil, feuilletant un magazine. Ils la rejoignirent et bientôt elle fut submergée par le (un ?) flot incessant de termes techniques qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quand Brian descendit en compagnie de Nick, la violoniste poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Stefan arriva rapidement à son tour et quelques minutes plus tard ils embarquaient tous dans le petit van qui les attendait au dehors.  
Le jeune batteur observait le paysage ensoleillé derrière les vitres du van, impatient de glisser sur les vagues. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la banquette plastifiée et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour tenter de réfréner son impatience. Une main se posa sur la sienne et il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux sombres de Stefan qui le fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

A peine le moteur du van arrêté, Steve s'éjecta du véhicule, suivi de près pas Finn, et tous deux s'avancèrent d'un même pas jusqu'à la rambarde surplombant la plage, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Commentant les rouleaux, déjà pris d'assaut par une cinquantaine de surfeurs, et les séries à venir, les jeunes se rapprochèrent du rivage, leurs pieds nus dans le sable chaud. La plage s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, la marée basse ayant emporté au loin les vagues déchaînées. La petite troupe marcha un bon moment pour se rapprocher de l'eau, les deux surfeurs s'agitant devant les autres en portant leurs planches avec la facilité de l'habitude. Le temps que tout le monde les rejoigne là où ils avaint déposé leurs sacs, Steve et Finn étaient déjà en shorts de bain, s'étalant consciencieusement d'épaisses couches de crèmes solaire sur les pommettes, le nez, les lèvres et les épaules. Brian ricana en les voyant faire, mais les deux surfeurs étaient bien trop sur-excités pour en faire cas. Finn déballa le pain de wax qu'ils avaient acheté et le frotta sur sa planche en expliquant à Nick son importance, tandis que Steve fixait à nouveau l'horizon, sa planche déjà prête.  
Stefan étala soigneusement sa serviette sur le sable fin et remarqua l'absence de crème solaire sur le dos du batteur, il se releva dans l'intention de lui proposer de l'aide, quand soudain le plus jeune se mit à courir vers l'eau, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un hurlement de joie. Un éclat de rire secoua le groupe alors que le blond plongeait sans aucune hésitation dans les vagues. Il revint en trottinant quelques minutes plus tard, du sable collé le long des jambes et la peau couverte de gouttelettes d'eau salée. Explosant de rire il secoua ses cheveux trempés au dessus de Stefan qui tenta de se protéger en levant les mains, sous les encouragements d'un Brian décidément de bonne humeur. Steve s'arrêta pour sourire de toutes ses dents au bassiste et, sans préavis, se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Stefan n'eut que le temps de battre des paupières avant que le blond ne se redresse et s'éloigne pour attraper souplement sa planche et courir à nouveau vers l'eau, suivi de près par Finn.  
Un coup de coude lui arriva dans les côtes et il se tourna vers un Brian abordant un sourire immense.

\- Alors... on se laisse faire par la jeunesse ? Rigola le chanteur en enfonçant un bob sur sa tête.

Stefan se contenta de hausser un sourcil dubitatif en regardant le bob qui abordait un tag de lettres enfantines formant "I LOVE MY DADDY". Brian surprit son regard et rougit un peu en détournant le regard et marmonnant quelque chose en rapport avec Cody et ses mauvaises habitudes de tagger tout ce qui passait sous ses petites mains.  
Le bassiste reporta son attention sur l'eau où une tête blonde apparaissait et disparaissait entre les vagues, les bras tatoués reconnaissables ramant de chaque côté de la planche et les jambes dorées légèrement repliées. Longtemps il regarda les deux jeunes hommes assis sur leurs planches près des autres surfeurs, attendant visiblement quelque chose que lui ne pouvait voir. Puis soudain Steve fit effectuer un rapide demi-tour à sa planche, agita les bras quelques secondes, et tout à côté (??) il était debout sur sa planche, filant sur la vague qui grossissait et s'enroulait derrière lui. Stefan se leva d'un bond, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette floue dans le rouleau d'eau claire, dont il ne distinguait que les contours. La vague s'estompa lentement et doucement Steve changea de direction avant de se rallonger souplement pour remonter le courant une nouvelle fois vers les autres surfeurs. Le cœur battant le bassiste se rassit, et se rendit compte que les autres autour de lui avaient eux aussi suivi Steve des yeux. Un étrange sentiment de fierté lui étreignit la poitrine, et avec un sourire aux lèvres il reporta son regard sur les vagues au loin.

 

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'ils retournaient sur Bilbao, leurs peaux tannées par le soleil et du sable entre les orteils, Steve s'assoupit sur l'épaule du Suédois. Ses cheveux blond asséchés par le soleil et le sel chatouillaient les clavicules de Stefan, et son souffle calme caressait sa peau rougie. Le Suédois soupira doucement et croisa le regard de Brian dans le rétroviseur, les yeux verts le dévisagèrent et les sourcils fins se froncèrent.  
Se penchant par dessus le dossier qui les séparait, le guitariste se pencha vers Stefan pour lui parler sans réveiller leur jeune batteur.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? T'es un peu pâle.

Stefan haussa l'épaule qui ne soutenait pas Steve et détourna le visage, mais la main de Brian sur son poignet l'obligea à lever les yeux de nouveau. Devant l'air insistant du plus âgé, le bassiste céda.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire... après. On a jamais parlé de... relation, le mot avait été soufflé à demi-mot.

Brian le fixa sans laisser filtrer aucune émotion.

\- Et bien, demande-lui, c'est la seule solution.

Un vaguement hochement de tête lui répondit.

 

* * * * *

 

Steve rangea son portable dans une de ses poches, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise pliante entre Stefan et Fiona. Le bassiste lui jeta un regard interrogateur par dessus le livre qu'il lisait et le jeune homme lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Mes billets d'avion ont bien été réservés, ça faisait un moment que je devais m'en occuper et maintenant c'est fait.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le Suédois lui fit un gentil sourire et retourna à son livre, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- Tu rentres en Californie ? Demanda Fiona poliment.

\- Ouais ! Je passe une semaine à Modesto avant de vous rejoindre à Portland, j'ai hâte de les revoir.

\- Je me doute, sourit l'anglaise en effleurant son avant-bras.

\- Ma petite sœur, Katie, a un nouveau copain qui veut absolument me rencontrer il paraît ! Je sens que ça va pas être une semaine de repos, rigola-t-il. Et toi, tu rentres chez toi aussi non ?

\- Oui, je dois aller passer quelques jours dans le Yorkshire chez mes parents avec mon fiancé.

Steve hocha la tête en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'homme qui partageait la vie de la belle violoniste.

\- Et de ton côté Stefan, tu vas rester sur Londres ? Demanda-t-elle au Suédois.

\- J'y passe deux jours, et je vais voir de la famille à Göteborg, répondit Stefan d'une voix égale.

Le batteur lui jeta un coup d'œil peu assuré, il avait l'impression que quelque chose froissait le bassiste mais était incapable d'en déterminer la cause.  
Bill passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la tente et leur signala qu'on les attendait tous les trois pour une réunion avec le staff au complet. En sortant Steve frôla timidement l'avant-bras de Stefan du bout des doigts et lui sourit avant de suivre Fiona. Le Suédois le regarda s'éloigner, ne pouvant cacher ni sa tendresse ni ses doutes.

 

Le plancher craqua un peu sous ses baskets et il en frotta les deux bouts l'un contre l'autre. Après une brève hésitation, il toqua à la porte. De la musique s'échappait de sous la porte, assez étouffée toutefois pour qu'il n'arrive pas à reconnaître le morceau. La porte s'ouvrit et Sonic Youth vint lui vriller dans les tympans.

You're coming thru, even it up  
Going too far, try understand

Brian lui fit un grand sourire, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de main. Steve entra, cherchant Stefan du regard et ne le voyant nulle part se tourna de nouveau vers le guitariste. Celui-ci lui indiqua la salle de bain de l'index et sans un mot sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
Le batteur s'avança gauchement vers la salle-de-bain ouverte d'où s'échappait un mince filet de vapeur, les "I love you, I love you, I love you, what's your name ?" résonnant dans la pièce le faisant sourire, la bouche un peu tordue, comme blessée.  
Stefan venait de sortir et était déjà pratiquement sec, ses longues mains essuyant son torse à l'aide d'une serviette aux couleurs de l'hôtel. Il ne s'aperçut de la présence de Steve, adossé à la chambarde de la porte, qu'à "Come on home, just ain't fair", et sursauta légèrement. Le batteur lui sourit et s'approcha sans se presser jusqu'à tendre les lèvres pour frôler celle du Suédois.

Deep down inside, drunken butterfly

Ses mains frôlèrent les côtes du plus âgé avant de glisser sur ses épaules, son torse fin, son ventre plat, son dos tendu. Il toucha son sexe du bout des doigts, le sentant se tendre dans sa paume, le sang pulser contre ses phalanges, et les mains de Stefan tremblèrent sur ses hanches. Il observa les joues pâles rosir, les yeux se troubler et la mâchoire se crisper. Sa main se fit plus pressante, la poigne plus ferme, et le corps de Stefan fut parcouru d'un long frisson alors qu'il exhalait un halètement.

\- Attends... attends, marmonna Stefan en repoussant doucement le batteur, viens on va à côté...

Mais le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui sans faire cas de ses paroles et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, suçotant la peau sensible. Le bassiste frémit et tenta de se libérer à nouveau, mais Steve résista avec plus de persistance cette fois-ci. Un léger rire résonna dans la pièce.

\- Sois pas si impatient, lâcha Stefan, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Steve releva le visage et le fixa, mortellement sérieux. Puis lentement, sans cesser de le dévisager, il s'agenouilla devant lui, laissant ses mains calleuses suivre les flancs minces du Suédois pour s'arrêter sur ses hanches. Stefan cilla, la bouche entrouverte, et déglutit en voyant le jeune batteur fermer les yeux puis enfouir sa tête entre ses cuisses. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa et il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre ses esprits, avant de les rouvrir brusquement dans un léger cri étranglé.  
Les lèvres de Steve venaient de glisser contre son érection, le bout de la langue goûtant timidement la peau fine. Le bassiste empoigna le rebord du meuble derrière lui, ses phalanges blanchissant sous la pression, et essaya de ne pas regarder le jeune homme entre ses jambes. Mais n'y tenant plus il finit par baisser le regard en sentant la bouche du batteur lui embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, le Californien fixait son érection, ne sachant visiblement pas bien par où commencer. Puis après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par tendre la langue et lécher le gland humide. Stefan ne put retenir la main qui attrapa soudain le batteur derrière la nuque, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et se contenta de lancer un petit sourire vers le bassiste avant de recommencer à user de sa langue.  
Il n'avait jamais fait de fellation auparavant, et en avait rarement été l'objet. Lorsqu'il fit glisser ses lèvres autour du sexe tendu, il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne pouvait le prendre plus que quelques centimètres. Frustré, il tenta encore et encore, ouvrant plus la bouche et déglutissant lentement en inspirant par le nez, mais il n'arriva au mieux qu'à la moitié de l'érection de Stefan. Celui-ci lui frotta gentiment les cheveux comme pour lui dire de ne pas insister, malgré le tremblement persistant de ses doigts fins glissant contre la nuque tatouée. Steve fit donc de son mieux, ses dents frôlant parfois par mégarde l'érection, sa langue contre la peau lisse, et une de ses mains montant et descendant à la base du pénis.  
Puis Stefan lui gémit qu'il allait venir et Steve colla sa langue contre le gland luisant, suçant le bout du sexe vibrant. Lorsqu'il sentit le bassiste tressaillir brutalement contre lui il eut un bref instant de panique et de dégoût à l'idée du sperme dans sa bouche. Mais Stefan lui tira la tête en arrière, sa main enroulée dans les cheveux blonds, et Steve vit le visage du Suédois s'abandonner à l'orgasme, alors qu'il venait sur son torse.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Stefan regardait le plafond flou et lumineux. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de sentir les bras de Steve s'enrouler autour de ses cuisses. Le jeune batteur avait le visage collé contre ses jambes interminables, ses cheveux ébouriffés chatouillant l'aine du bassiste. Il marmonna quelque chose contre la cuisse de Stefan, et celui-ci se pencha en avant pour entendre, la main sur sa tête.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, marmonna à nouveau Steve, parfaitement conscient d'être totalement pathétique.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, répondit le bassiste à voix basse.

\- Après la tournée... je ne veux pas que tu partes après la tournée, ajouta le batteur un ton plus haut.

Stefan ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa main se fit plus douce alors qu'elle caressait le cuir chevelu.

\- My special friend, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Le plus jeune se blottit un peu plus contre lui, frottant sa joue d'un air absent au-dessus de son genou.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas... venir ? Avec moi ? La voix de Steve avait faibli sur la fin de la phrase, et le Suédois sentait les muscles de son corps tendus contre ses jambes.

\- En Californie ? Chez tes parents ?

\- Oui.

Stefan sentit un sourire envahir son visage sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, la pression de sa main sur la tête de Steve se fit un peu plus forte.

\- Il faudra que t'achètes une nouvelle brosse à dent, énonça-t-il d'une voix égale.

Le batteur releva le visage pour lui lancer un regard à la fois incertain et interrogateur.

\- Pour quand on rentrera chez moi, à Londres.

Un éclat de rire joyeux résonna dans la pièce et Steve se recula pour regarder Stefan correctement.

\- Ma brosse à dent dans ton verre à dent ? Susurra-t-il en jouant des sourcils.

Le bassiste leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher le sourire narquois qui vint lui ourler les lèvres avant que le blond ne les recouvre des siennes.

\- C'est une proposition, country boy ? Murmura-t-il contre la langue de Steve.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Une séquelle est en cours d'écriture, si vous êtes intéressé(e)s faites moi signe :]


End file.
